


High Tea at the Annex

by bellatemple



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Implied Consent, Jenkins makes a cameo, Light Dom/sub, Magic doesn't so much make them do it as heavily enable them doing it, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Table Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple
Summary: Ezekiel has an artistic vision, Stone likes to be pretty, Cassandra wants to direct, and all Baird wants is a good time. Fortunately, the Library has an artifact for that.





	High Tea at the Annex

**Author's Note:**

> I don't always (or almost ever) write porn, but when I do, it involves multiple people and a lot of bondage, goes on kind of forever, and gets kind of seriously weird somewhere along the way. 
> 
> Welcome to the second porn fic I've ever written. I hope you enjoy.

In general, Stone was the only one who ever really used the Library's reading room. Not because he was the only one who read, of course, far from it. He just had a habit of sort of _sprawling_ while he read, scattering books and notebooks every which way, and it only got worse when he was working on one of his papers. The reading room had several tables perfectly suited for this sort of thing, with far more room to spread out than any of the desks in and around the office, and since none of the others ever really bothered with it, he didn't have to worry about whether his work was going to bother them. 

Except, every now and then, he had to worry about whether one of them would bother him. A specific one of them. The one who _always_ bothered him. 

"Jones," he growled, setting his stack of books down with rather more force than texts as delicate as those in the Library deserved. "What're you doing here?" 

Ezekiel looked up from where he was lounging at a table on the other side of the room. "Oh hey, mate." He held up his cellphone. "I was just looking through the archives to see if there are any records of this thingamajiggy I found." 

"Thingama —" Stone bit off the end of the word and swiped his hand over his head. "You found _where?_ "

"In the middle of an aisle in the Ancient Roman section," Ezekiel said with a shrug. "I figure it fell off a shelf or something, but there were no empty spots. So I'm looking it up. You know, like a _real_ Librarian." 

Stone stomped over and snatched the object from Ezekiel's hand. It was some sort of coin or something, heavily tarnished, with a dirt-caked inscription along the edges. He couldn't make out the design on the coin's face, but a little gentle brushing with his thumb and the inscription was just about legible. 

"This ain't Roman," he said. "Looks — Canaanite. Ancient Hebrew, I think." 

"Great," Ezekiel said with a roll of his eyes. "So it wandered. Is Lady Luck still after us? Because mine is usually _way_ better than this." He tried to take the coin back from Stone, but Stone held it up out of his reach. He considered trying harder, but decided not to give Stone the satisfaction. Instead, he started looking up 'Hebrew' in the Library's catalog. "There are, like, a bajillion sections for Hebrew. Can you narrow that down any more, History Boy?" 

"You — I said _ancient_ , man. Paleo-Hebrew." Stone shook his head, giving the inscription another careful brush with the edge of his thumb. "Looks like it says. . . . 'only by consent.'"

A breeze wafted through the room, flapping the pages of the books on the table. Ezekiel and Stone both looked up to watch, then exchanged a glance and looked back at the coin. Stone set it slowly but firmly on the table and backed a few feet away. 

"It doesn't . . . _sound_ evil," Ezekiel said. He nudged the coin with the tip of a pen. "Consent is _good_ , right?" 

"Mm." Stone watched the coin suspiciously, something stirring deep in his belly, then blinked and looked over at Ezekiel again. "Yes, Jones. Consent is real good." 

"Sooooo," Ezekiel mused. "It can only have an effect on us if we're willing, right?" He smirked up at Stone. "Are you willing?" 

Stone sucked in a tiny breath. Jones' bravado was having a more . . . pleasurable effect on him than it usually did. It was giving him _ideas_. Extremely disconcerting ideas. Giving Jones a wordless growl, he grabbed one of his books and carried it as strategically as possible as he moved to the other end of the table. Ideas like these didn't usually involve Jones. Or — anyone he knew at all. They involved _people_ , sure, but who the particular people were wasn't the point. The point was — He swallowed hard, feeling Jones' eyes on him, and flipped the book open in what he hoped was a casual manner. It wasn't. 

The point was, he usually tried _really hard_ not to get these kinds of ideas while in the Library. 

Ezekiel's smirk only got bigger as he watched Stone. It was super cute how the man seemed to think he was being subtle. Ezekiel hadn't seen a move like that one with the book since he was in school. Did Stone think no one had to hide an erection in Australia? "You okay there, Cowboy?" 

Stone shivered. " _Fine_ ," he growled, and snapped the book shut. He could feel himself getting warmer, and for once wished he wasn't wearing quite so many layers. 

He liked being looked at it. It made him feel pretty. Like art. 

He glanced back at Ezekiel through his eyelashes and wondered if the other man knew how hard he was staring. He was looking at Stone like he was something worth stealing, which only made Stone heat up even more. 

A blast of pleasure erupted through Stone's body, hard enough to take his breath away. He bent over, dropping the book, and grabbed onto the edge of the table with both hands, trying to think unsexy, ugly thoughts. 

It wasn't working. 

Ezekiel leaned forward, suddenly concerned. This was turning out to be a lot of fun, even more than he thought he'd get, showing up to harass Stone while he worked. But it was only good if it wasn't actually _hurting_ anyone. "Seriously, mate. Are you okay?" 

Stone nodded, still bent over. Every word Ezekiel said sent another spark through him, and he was starting to realize that this wasn't a momentary thing that would pass if he thought enough about baseball. It was the coin, it had to be the coin. It wanted his consent. It could only work if he wanted it. And he did. Oh _fuck_ did he want it. " _Yes_ ," he said, answering Ezekiel and the coin all at once, and gasped again as he was washed in pleasure from head to toe. He looked up at Ezekiel again and nodded, then coughed to clear his throat. It felt like something was sitting on the back of his tongue. "I'm fiiiaungh. Aangf." 

Ezekiel jumped to his feet. "Stone!" 

Stone's reply was nothing more than a muffled groan. The lump on his tongue had expanded, filling his entire mouth, stretching his lips and jaw wide open. He pressed a hand to his cheek as he felt something wrap around his face and tighten at the back of his neck. It felt cool and soft against his hot skin, and if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, he would have smiled. "Unf." 

Ezekiel skidded to a halt a few feet away, staring. A ball gag had just — sprouted, and — and fucking _bloomed_ in Stone's mouth. The ball was deep red, and the straps a dark brown leather that perfectly complemented Stone's complexion. And if Stone kept up those little happy mumbles, Ezekiel was going to have to pull a book maneuver of his own. 

Ezekiel Jones didn't _do_ erections around people. 

"Um," he said. Stone blinked slowly at him, like a cat. For once in his life, he didn't look irritated, just weirdly peaceful. "Wow." 

Stone rolled his eyes and the moment was lost, though he still looked faintly pleased. Ezekiel pulled back the hand he hadn't even realized he'd extended towards Stone's cheek. 

"This is — this is good, right?" he checked. "The coin said 'only by consent'. You're cool?" 

Stone sighed through his nose and nodded. He looked at Ezekiel with a raised eyebrow, as though asking 'And you?'

Ezekiel nodded back, a smile growing on his face. "Oh yeah." Reassured, he folded his arms over his chest and gave Stone a thorough sizing up. "No complaints here. In fact, there are just a couple things I can think of to make this even better." 

Stone felt another wave of pleasure roll over him. He let go of the table's edge and sank down onto his knees, where he was surprised to find a pillow waiting for him. He didn't break eye contact with Ezekiel even once, even as his heart rate sped up, and he started to pant softly through his nose. 

Ezekiel rocked back on his heels and groaned. "Yes," he said. "That's one of them." He drank in the sight of Stone a moment longer, gagged and all hot and happily bothered on his knees in front of him, then tore his gaze away to look longingly at his phone. He wished, more than anything, that he could record this. This would be _amazing_ to jack off to later. 

Ezekiel's phone screen lit up. On it was a live feed showing the reading room from multiple angles, including some amazing close-ups of Stone's beatific expression. "Oh," Ezekiel breathed, snatching it up and flipping through the views. "Best artifact _ever!_ " He made sure his phone was recording all the feeds, then looked back at Stone, who'd tilted his head back to reveal the whole, blessed column of his throat. Ezekiel didn't think he'd ever seen the man more decadently vulnerable. 

Stone let out a low, muffled chuckle, enjoying the gobsmacked expression on Ezekiel's face. He clasped his hands behind his back and arched his spine a little more, revelling in the attention. 

"Wow," Ezekiel said, more breath than words. "You are a filthy, _filthy_ little exhibitionist, aren't you." 

"Who's a what?" A voice asked brightly. Cassandra practically skipped into the room, then stopped abruptly. "Um. What's happening here?" 

Stone and Ezekiel locked eyes, sharing a moment of panic before looking back at Cassandra. Ezekiel fanned himself once, then shoved his free hand into his pocket. His phone, he noticed, was still recording all the feeds, including the one that caught the dawning comprehension on Cassandra's face. Stone was still gagged, still on his knees next to the table, and as Cassandra offered him a shy smile, he felt his knees opening wider on the pillow. The same soft leather that wrapped his jaw slipped around his hands which were still clasped behind his back, binding them firmly together. Stone rolled his shoulders, feeling the way the material fit perfectly, restraining without chafing or cutting into his skin. He let out a little sigh and settled comfortably into place for the long haul. 

"So," Cassandra said, looking from Ezekiel's happy flush to Stone's graceful submission. "This is a dream, right? I fell asleep and I'm having the best dream ever?" 

Ezekiel grinned. "I found an artifact. Make a sexy wish, and so long as everyone's into it, it comes true." 

Cassandra blinked and looked between the two of them again. So they were into bondage, were they? And each other, clearly. "Which means . . . if you two didn't want me here. . . ." 

"You wouldn't have come in," Ezekiel said. "Or Stone wouldn't still be tied up, maybe. Are — are those _armbinders?_ " 

Stone's shoulders were drawn all the way back, now, his arms laced fingers-to-elbows in leather the same warm brown as his gag. His chest would be on full display, Cassandra thought longingly, if only — 

Stone groaned into his gag as cool air hit his nipples. He heard Ezekiel let out a soft gasp and Cassandra giggle delightedly, and didn't even bother to wonder where his shirts had just gone. He tilted his head back, flexing and rolling his abs, and wished he could see how it looked — and saw mirrors mounted all along the picture rail above the bookcases, all showing various angles of his trussed up form. His hair lay in artful disarray, and his bonds were the burnt sienna of a weathered saddle. His jeans hung low on his hips, doing nothing to hide his enjoyment of the situation. And best of all, Cassandra and Ezekiel were drinking in every bit of it. He felt something old and anxious begin to untie itself in his chest, and relaxed even further. The bonds would keep him from losing his pose, and the gag meant he didn't have to worry about saying something stupid and ruining everything. 

It turned out knowing the people doing the looking could be pretty great. 

Cassandra licked her lips, memorizing every line and angle of Stone, her hand creeping down over her skirt. She looked over at Ezekiel to give him a once-over as well, but nothing happened. Ezekiel gave her resulting frown a smirk in return. 

"Not me," he said. "In this fantasy, I'm strictly an observer." He jiggled his phone in his hand. "I'll get my hands dirty later." 

Cassandra sulked. She supposed it just went to prove what Ezekiel had said about the artifact, that the wishes only came true if everyone involved wanted them to, but she didn't want to play by herself. She grabbed a chair and sat down, idly making little adjustments to Stone's bonds and pose as she thought about how to make this scenario better for her. A red leather collar appeared around Stone's neck, decorated with a little gold bell, and leather ties wrapped their way around his now bare feet before weaving their way into armbinder. Not all of that was even hers, but Cassandra didn't mind. Stone's eyes had gone all soft-focus, and even without knowing the artifact's parameters, she knew he wasn't minding any of it, either. 

"Um, guys?" Baird said, leaning cautiously through the doorway. "The weirdest thing is showing up on the mirrors in the office." She stared around the room, at Ezekiel, who was gleefully fliping through video feeds on his phone, to Stone, who looked like he was posing for a kinky Renaissance sculptor, to Cassandra, who, ordinarily so contained, was sprawling lazily over a chair, one foot on the ground while the other hooked over the arm, tapping in the air. "Which — you all already know about." 

"Eve!" A slow, sly grin spread across Cassandra's face, reminding Baird of a less-evil version of the woman's Apple of Discord persona. " _Perfect_." 

Stone swallowed, his position making it so everyone in the room could watch the movement travel up and down his throat. Ezekiel rested his chin on his hand and grinned. "Um," said Baird, taking in all three of them again. " _What?_ " 

"Sexy coin artifact," Ezekiel told her. "Kinkster's dream come true." 

"Is -- " Baird started, then stopped. And started and stopped again. "Is Stone —" 

"He is in his happy place," Cassandra said primly, pulling her hand slowly back out from under her waistband. "Apparently." 

"He likes to be looked at." Ezekiel could only have smiled harder if he were an evil shapeshifter. "Which is great, because Cassandra and I like to look." 

"You and — Cassandra." Baird turned to give the other woman a bemused look. Cassandra nibbled at her lower lip, an idea starting to form. 

"Ezekiel's a voyeur," she said, sinking a little lower into her chair, her hand sliding under her waistband again. "But . . . I think I'd like to _direct_." 

Baird gaped at her. She shot a quick glance at Stone, who was somehow managing to smirk with his eyes. He did look happy. And as Ezekiel might say, extremely _fit_. She jumped when leather ties started to crawl up along his shoulders, snaking across his pectorals before tangling themselves together over his breast bone and darting back between his ribs and hips. They formed a kind of harness, perfectly outlining the planes of his chest. More appeared along his legs as his jeans disappeared, zigzagging along his thighs. The laces holding his feet and ankles to his wrists pulled tighter, bending his back and stretching his chest. He couldn't move more than his head now, but Stone still preened. 

"Ooo," Cassandra said. "Is that shibari?" 

"Picked it up while doing a tour in Japan," Baird said idly. "But _how_. . . ?" 

"I told you, kink artifact." Ezekiel tapped the coin, which still rested on the table where Stone had set it. "Stone activated it by accident. It only takes effect if everyone's into it." 

"If everyone is," Baird said. "So, say I wanted to come over there and smack you around a little." 

Ezekiel gave her a look she could only describe as a pout. " _Not_ going to happen." 

Baird nodded, then stepped over and slapped Stone across the face. Stone moaned, long and low through the gag, and tilted his head, inviting her to do it again. 

Cassandra wet her lips, breath coming a little faster. "That's great," she said, slipping her fingers under her panties now. "But I think it might be better on a different cheek." 

Baird bent down without a second thought and lifted Stone bodily off the floor by the leather harness. He was lighter than he should have been, an effect of the magic, she supposed, and he settled easily onto his knees again on the table top. 

"Is that a leather g-string?!" Ezekiel crowed. "This just keeps getting better!" 

Baird made sure Stone was secure, unlacing his feet from his hands so she could spread them wide instead, tying the laces through o-rings that had appeared along the table's edge. Stone sat up as tall as the situation allowed, easy as any yogi, despite the delicate flush of his cheeks and heave of his chest. Something about being lugged around and manipulated by Baird had him skirting right up to his edge, even having gone largely untouched. His nerves tingled wherever she had come into contact with bare skin: his cheek, his back, the soles of his feet. Knowing Cassandra and Ezekiel had watched her do it, were still watching, that his objectification was being filmed for posterity. . . . 

He hadn't known it was possible to _be_ this turned on. 

"Easy tiger," Baird whispered into his ear. "I'm looking for a marathon here, not a sprint." 

Stone whined, digging into his gag with his teeth as something clamped down around the base of his erection. Baird bent him slightly aside and saw the gleam of a metal cockring amongst his tangle of pubic hair. 

"You're welcome," Cassandra said, wiggling the fingers of her free hand in a wave. "Now spank him, already!" 

Baird had Stone tipped forward with his ass in the air and was giving it a good, firm whack before she even realized what she was doing. 

"The colonel taking orders," Ezekiel said with a low whistle. "This calls for some instant replay." He enlarged one of the feeds, playing it backwards and forwards in slow motion a few times until he ended up having to adjust himself. A notification appeared, telling him of a new app available for download. "And what wondrous gift do we have here?" 

The app's logo was a picture of the coin. It downloaded in a flash, and he rushed to open it up. Two sliders appeared on his screen, one marked "Baird" and the other "Stone." He slid the "Stone" one up halfway. 

Stone shouted into his gag, back curving like a bow, then began to keen as he did his best to hump empty air. It was as though something had settled directly onto his prostate without touching any other part of his body, and was now trying to milk him. Ezekiel hummed thoughtfully and brought the slider back down. Stone folded until his head touched the table, panting and mewling pathetically. Baird grabbed onto his ass with both hands, checking him over, then shrugged. 

"I would have sworn the only thing that could make a man do that was a vibrating butt-plug," she said. "But he's empty." 

"We could give him one," Cassandra mused. She'd been started by Stone's sudden outburst, and was now wondering if she wanted more stimulation herself than just her own fingers. "He could probably use a good fucking." 

Stone glanced up, glassy-eyed, and whined. Ezekiel tilted his head a little and slid the Baird switch up. 

Baird swallowed a gasp as a buzzing enveloped her, labia, clit, and all. She lay herself across Stone's trembling back as her hips searched for friction, and decided she should have thought to strip before getting involved in all of this. Her panties were uncomfortably moist, and she wanted little more just now than to feel the heat of someone's skin against her bare breasts. 

"Eve," Cassandra said, coming to the same conclusion. Her own legs were thrown obscenely wide now as she rubbed herself. "You're wearing too much clothing." 

Eve panted as her body continued to thrum with the force of Ezekiel's app. She pushed herself up enough to begin fumbling at the buttons on her shirt, but she clearly was having trouble concentrating. Ezekiel brought her slider back down to near zero, then started very slowly increasing the level again on Stone's, watching in amusement as the man went from twitching to rocking to nearly writhing in the confines of his bonds. 

Baird was too impatient to prolong her strip into a tease, but clearly Cassandra didn't mind. That was the rule, after all; none of them minded any of this. Baird had never really thought of following orders as _sexy_ , before, but when Cassandra was giving them, it made her whole body happy to follow. She and Stone were like two toys in Cassandra and Ezekiel's toy box. She looked forward to what game they'd come up with next. 

As she stepped out of the last of her clothes and kicked the whole bundle to the side, Baird was pleased to find herself decorated in a delicate golden chain. It looped around her neck, just longer than a choker, then dropped in a single line studded with pale green stones between her breasts. It branched off three times across her abdomen, the last a few inches below her navel, so chains draped low over her hips. The branches all met back up again between her shoulder blades, where they connected to another single chain at the back of her neck. It had the effect, she thought, of glamorizing her nakedness without cheapening it, and she fingered it with a soft smile before looking up at Cassandra. By the impressed look in her eyes, it wasn't her doing; Baird looked at Ezekiel and got a small headshake. 

Stone caught her eye in one of the mirrors and winked. She smiled back and traced the loops of leather wrapping his back with the tips of her fingers. The other two had forgotten the beauty of what they were doing, but Stone could always be counted on to keep track of aesthetics. 

Ezekiel slid both sliders on his app up to 60%, and Baird and Stone arched and moaned in unison. Cassandra let out little happy pants from where she was draped in her chair, delighted by the picture her teammates made together. 

"Fuck him," she gasped, pulling her hand back as she felt her own climax approach. She'd never been good at getting more than one, and she wanted them all to cum at once. "Fuck him hard, Eve!" 

"Yes, _ma'am._ " Baird gave her a cheeky salute, steadying herself against the table behind Stone. Ezekiel brought her slider back down to 30%, letting Stone continue to sweat a little longer before giving him a break as well. Baird found a bottle of lube waiting for her next to a long, thick strap-on, and squeezed a good amount out onto her fingers. Cassandra took the opportunity to slip out of her own clothes as Baird worked one, two, three fingers into Stone's hole, keeping a careful eye on his reaction to make sure she didn't push it too hard. 

Not that she could. Probably. But it never hurt to be careful. 

"You know, you could just wish him wet," Ezekiel pointed out. All three of the others shot him scandalized looks. "All right, fine," he muttered. "Porns aren't really known for being _long_ , is all. . . ." 

Fully naked now, Cassandra stepped up to the table and found herself decorated in a chain of her own, twin to Baird's but in copper and blue. She ruffled Stone's hair in thanks and then reached past his head to the arm binder, giving it a firm tug until it separated into two long sleeves. Stone's arms fell boneless to his sides, all his concentration on the two women bracketing him, one with most of her hand now pressing into and stretching his ass, the other climbing up onto the table and pulling his head into her lap. Cassandra wrapped her legs over his shoulders and pulled his arms around her hips, bracing herself with one hand on the table while she leaned back. The laces around his arms tangled into the chains draping her back, securing him once again into place. Stone could feel the tickle of her pubic hair against his nose. The gag shrank down and melted away to nothing in his mouth and he let out his first unmuffled gasp in what felt like days. He lifted his head as much as he could, rocking gently in time with Baird's thrusts as she finished slicking him up, and looked over at Ezekiel. 

"Last chance, man," he said, voice wrecked already from whining and moaning. "You sure — ah! — sure you — mm, _fuck_ — don't want in on — _Jesus,_ Baird! — on this?" 

Ezekiel's mouth hung open as he drank in the tableau. Stone was bound and prostrate, skin glowing as bright as the fine wood of the table. Cassandra lay in front of him all loose and debauched, as Baird stood tall behind him, elegant and powerful as she wrapped the strap-on around her hips and lined it up with Stone's glistening hole. It was tempting. More tempting than most anything else he'd encountered. He reached down to adjust himself again, then looked at his app. 

A third slider had appeared, this one marked "Cassandra." He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, and looked back up. "Nah, mate," he said. "I'm good right here." 

Stone nodded, then buried his face back between Cassandra's legs, making her shake out her hair with a delighted gasp. Baird thrust in with the strap-on, glorying in the way the material rubbed against her clit with every move, and set a brisk, easy rhythm. Every thrust pressed Stone further into Cassandra's lap, and he translated his every gasp into a lick or suck against her labia and clit. Cassandra grabbed onto the leather across his back to hold herself in place, her other hand tangling in Stone's hair. All three of them lost themselves in the movement, the slide-and-slap that made their bodies thrum, and the sounds they could draw out of each other. 

Cassandra's hand wasn't the only thing doing any tangling. As Ezekiel eased all three sliders slowly towards 100%, he watched copper and gold and leather stretch tendrils and vines around the three of them, pulling them tighter and tighter together. They drew Cassandra upright and bent Baird forward and folded Stone tighter into the diminishing space between them. Cassandra let go of the harness to touch Baird's face, never knowing or caring if it was her own muscles or the twining vines wrapping them that drove the motion. Baird let one arm be lashed down along Stone's side, the other finding its way to the side of Cassandra's neck. There was no room for her to even pull out anymore, the strap-on buried full length in Stone's body. Stone himself was bound head to foot, his calves strapped to his thighs, his thighs to his chest, his feet pressed firmly against Baird's legs. Straps and chains wrapped from Cassandra's hips around the back of his head and back again, holding him firmly in place against her crotch, so he breathed in only her scent, the taste of her thick on his tongue. Leather and chain crisscrossed up Baird and Cassandra's throats and caressed their ecstatic faces before launching across the divide to draw their lips together and finally close the circle. 

Ezekiel wasn't even sure bodies were supposed to bend that way. He quickly lost track of whose limb was whose, all three of them tied together into a gorgeous knot of humanity. He licked his lips, memorizing every inch of the sight: the way the light reflected off leather and metal and sweat, the gentle undulation as the three of them continued to find pleasure against and even inside each others' skin. 

He slid the three sliders up to 100 — and then further, hitting 110, 120, 130%, before the app finally seemed to max out. 

The entire Library seemed to gather itself, and the three tied in place on the table held statue still for an impossibly long instant before falling headlong back into action, moaning and writhing and rocking the reading room to its foundations. 

The spell took its time unwinding, letting go in the reverse order that it had bound. Baird stumbled back first, the chain and strap-on vanishing, leaving her nude and spent as she sank into a waiting chair. Cassandra went next, rocking lazily against Stone's mouth as her chain dripped from her body to vanish in a puddle on the floor. Eventually she pulled herself away, gathering herself almost primly as she climbed off the table and picked up her clothes. Ezekiel, who'd thought himself separate, felt it leave as well, the hum of arousal he'd hardly noticed he was feeling fading back out as the app disappeared from his phone along with the feeds. He felt a moment's panic, then smiled when he found that his recordings were all still there, present and accounted for and waiting to be edited together. 

Which left Stone, spent and messy, curled into a ball on the table, his body still wrapped in leather ties. He was barely conscious, content to simply lie there and breathe. His head felt as empty as his mouth and his ass, and he reveled in the sensation he'd never felt before. He was always, _always_ thinking, but now there was only a gentle, exhausted hum. 

Baird, Cassandra, and Ezekiel all exchanged worried looks, remembering with a start that magic always had a cost. Baird opened her mouth to call Stone's name, but stopped herself with a frown, not wanting to interrupt if this was simply post-coital bliss. 

Finally, just before they collectively decided he'd been lost to the spell for good, Stone rolled lazily onto his side, the leather straps blurring and shaping themselves back into his jeans and flannel shirt. 

"Mmmngh," he said, the first vocalization any of them had made since the spell began to fade. " _Fuck_ that was good." 

Cassandra let out a relieved giggle and started pulling on her clothes. 

"Do you think that coin does aftercare, too?" Baird asked, looking around for her own discarded clothing. "Because if we don't get at least some water into Stone, he's going to be useless for a week." 

"A month," Stone said, not raising his head. "And then I'm gonna want to do it again." 

Baird and Cassandra both paused getting dressed, each thinking of what they would try if they decided to do it again. More chains, Baird thought. Maybe a suspension. Cassandra wanted to see how wild Stone would get if she fucked Baird on top of him. 

They both wondered what would finally convince Ezekiel to join in.

"Oh hey," Stone said blearily. "Look, guys." He pointed to the end of the table. "It does do snacks."

*

Jenkins wasn't certain why it had taken him so long to think to check for the others in the reading room. " _There_ you all are! I have been looking everywhere! A very powerful artifact has gone missing from the Sodom and — ah."

The four of them sat in a tight little group at the central table. Stone and Baird both had large water bottles in front of them, Stone hunched over while Baird massaged his neck and shoulders. Cassandra served up high-protein, high-carbohydrate snacks on little white plates, the sorts of things Stone and Baird preferred after a good, hard work out, and Ezekiel appeared to be working uncharacteristically diligently on something on both his tablet and his phone. All four of them looked up at him like children who'd been caught sneaking cookies before dinner. 

"So sorry, Jenkins!" Cassandra squeaked, nearly dropping a plate of peanut butter and apple slices. "We were just — um."

"Y'see, bubba," Stone started, accent rather thicker than usual, but then he trailed off, hand in the air as though physically reaching for the explanation that eluded him. 

Baird appeared to actually be blushing. 

"Hey guys," Ezekiel said. "Are we thinking synthesizer for the soundtrack, or is that too cliche?" 

Stone dropped his head onto his arms. Cassandra let out a squawk of "Ezekiel!" and shoved the apple slices at him. Baird blushed harder. 

"You see," she said, flustered enough that all she had to work with were things the others had already said. "We were just. . . ." 

Jenkins held up a hand. "No need, Colonel. I am sure I don't want to know." He gave Cassandra a knowing look. "We'll chock it up to . . . High Tea at the Annex." Cassandra flushed almost purple and crammed a granola bar into her mouth. "Just — make sure to put it away _correctly_ when you're all done with it. Lord knows we don't want it running off again." He turned to head back to his office, then paused and looked back in. "And you will clean that table, yes? _Thoroughly?_ " Getting three resounding "yes!"es and an "I'm busy!" in return, he shook his head and headed off, muttering under his breath the whole way. _Mortals_. He wasn't going to end up like that, was he? 

Oh lord, he probably was. 

"So," Ezekiel said, saving his progress on the tablet. "Who wants a copy when I'm done?" 

The other three exchanged looks and immediately all raised their hands.


End file.
